A Story Behind The Story
by sebbycosplayer
Summary: Ever wonder what Norm does the 3 months Jake is training with the Na'vi? Take a look at a love story all it's own. NormxOC my first Avatar fanfic... comments would be nice
1. Chapter 1

It's been 6 years since the sky people left our home. Or that's what they say anyway.

Life here is peaceful once again. The aliens that were chosen to stay have been very kind toward us. Life has returned to normal here. Yet is has changed. Jakesully has become clan leader in honor of his victory in the war with the sky people and in memory of the late Eytukan.

But I'm not here to tell you about how grand our planet has become since then, but I'm hear to tell you a story behind the story. We all know the story of how our princess Neytiri fell in love with the alien Jakesully and how he saved our people. But while the two were finding their true feelings in those few months. Another alien also has a story to be told.

But to tell his story, I must first tell you mine. My name is Neytikai. I was here the first time the aliens touched down. It wasn't so bad at first. Grace, a teacher they called her, was so kind and gentle. She had such a pure spirit. We learned many great and wonderful things from her.

But a couple years passed and everything started to turn. The aliens started to take our planet from us. A little while after that Eytukan asked Grace and the other aliens to leave. He said they were demons that could not be trusted.

And that brings me to 6 years and 6 months ago.

XXOoOoOXx

I leapt through the trees with my bow at my back. We're not supposed to leave Hometree and venture out on our own, but I've always been a rule breaker.

I loved feeling the wind upon my face and the smell of the fresh, ripe forest. The beads fashioned in my hair clashed with each other as the wind blew through my hair. I yelled up at the to the hovering ikran.

Anyone who accompanied me only slowed me down. Except Neytiri. She was just like me. Such a carefree spirit, something that you cannot leash.

I sat on a well high up branch to stop and rest. I picked a nearby flower and placed it in my hair. I smiled feeling content.

"Hey cut that out, Marine." A voice came from below.

I perched up on my branch and hid myself from sight.

"So where are the Natives?" Another voice added.

"They're probably watching us right now."

I smiled hearing this.

"Here look Norm. Just take this here and… there." The voice belonged to none other than the pure soul of Grace.

"Wow, it uploads that fast?"

"Fascinating isn't it." She smiled.

She was with two others. One had one of those awful monsters in his hands. It has killed multiples of our people. He obviously wasn't interested in the work Grace and the other alien were doing so he wondered a little ways ahead of them.

"Don't touch that- Nice… Now you just decontaminated the sample, Norm." Grace said hitting him upside the head. I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly there was a roar. I jumped to the tree next to me to find the so-called 'marine' had messed with one of our native beasts.

"Don't shoot. You'll only piss him off." I heard Grace say from below me.

I feel like I should do something, but at the same time I feel like the alien deserves to be trampled.

"Don't run or he'll charge. Just… hold your ground." Grace said.

Yet he did what he was supposed to and held his ground.

The animal left without question. I laughed at the ignorant fool. He was lucky… this time.

I turned my attention downwards to see another animal ready to rip him apart.

"So what do I do? Run. Don't run. What?" the marine asked.

"Run. Defiantly run!" Grace yelled as the animal ran after him.

I was beginning to get bored. Watching aliens get killed was a normal day-to-day thing nowadays.

I turned my attention toward Grace and her partner. I lye down on the mossy branch and watched the unfamiliar alien.

This alien was different from the others I encountered. He was… skittish. It was quite funny. I smiled leaning down a little so I could see his face more, but not enough where I would be noticed. He was an alien alright. Their false bodies weren't hard to spot.

"We need to get back to the ship. Get the equipment and I'll get Trudy to start up the ship." Grace said as she raced in one direction.

"On it!" He shouted running the other direction.

I cocked my head to the side. He was so strange. I mean all the aliens were strange, but he was… handsomely strange.

I followed him to the spot we were in previously. I want to talk to him so badly, to see how an alien works. But again we are forbidden.

But I'm also a rule breaker, right?

I watched him fumble with the backpack, that's what they call it, and laughed when he spilled its contents. He looked up at this. Whoops… guess I just blew my cover.

"Who's there?" He asked pulling out a knife.

I swung upside down on the tree branch and looked at him from behind. I felt like being mischievous so I swung my tail and whacked him in the head.

"Ahh!" He jumped and fell hard onto the ground. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Y-Y-You're a-a-a- n—n-n-native…ah-ahh." He stuttered

I jumped down and walked over to him. I cocked my head examining him. He was stuttering some nonsense that I couldn't understand and tried to stand, but wound up running headfirst into a tree branch.

I laughed hard. I fell onto the ground clutching my stomach. This alien was very funny.

He blushed holding his face. He took his hand away to see blood and quite a bit.

My face became serious then. I ran over to him and placed a gentle hand on the gash. He hissed under my touch.

"Uhh it's n-nothing r-really. I-I can p-patch this up w-when I get b-back to the lab-" I licked my thumb and ran it across the gash to clean it. He tensed up immediately. I looked around for any herbs I could use. And just my luck there were some nearby.

"Stay. I make better." I said in the best English I could.

"Umm, alright." He said blinking as I passed him.

I came back and sat in front of him. I tried to smooth out some herb extract across the gash, but he kept backing his head away.

"Stay. I make hurt no more." I said. He still tried to back away.

I huffed feeling frustrated. I sat up, pulling my legs around his waist, straddling him. I held the back of his neck so he couldn't move.

"Still." I snarled watching the blush grow brighter on his face.

"Uhh- I-I d-don't t-think t-this is a-appropriate." I smoothed the extract over the gash and placed an herbal leaf over it. He stood still and watched as I did so.

"There. Not so bad." I smiled sweetly at him. "And this make pain come back no more." I kissed the wound tenderly and let his scent fill my nose. He smelt odd and strange.

"T-Thanks…" He said swallowing hard. I stood up walking to leave.

"H-Hey wait!" he yelled. "What's your name?"

I looked at him and smiled warmly. "Neytikai. You?" I asked cocking my head.

"Uhh-Uhh c-cheek…" he said touching the now bandaged wound. "I-I mean N-Norm." He said shaking his head.

I laughed. "Funny name." Just then, a sign I have only heard about from Mo'at or have only seen during ceremonies involving Eywa, floated down onto my nose. A seed of the Sacred Tree. It blew from my nose to his. I watched mesmerized. After it flew off I walked back up to him and looked at him directly in the eyes. I pulled my face to his and brushed my face to his. "Cheek." I whispered with a smile. I pulled away to see him blush even more if that were possible.

"Norm!" I could hear Grace calling. Norm looked in the same direction. I took this chance to slip back into the trees.

"Norm! Where the hell-" Grace walked up with an annoyed expression.

"I-I w-was-" he turned around to nothing.

"I don't care what you were doing. We need to find this damn marine before something else does. Let's go!" Grace said stomping off.

Norm looked up into the trees and watched as a blur drifted away. He looked down to see a yellow flower that had previously been in the female Na'vi's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could. I've never felt like that around someone. And with an alien…

I was in deep thought as I ran back to Hometree.

How much does he know about us? Does he accept us? Does he think we're aliens, like we think they are? So many questions filled my head.

It was dark by the time I returned home. And when I did, something was happening. People were shouting and yelling. I couldn't see anything through all the chaos. I climbed up the side of one of the many branches connecting Hometree.

And to my surprise, the alien called 'marine' was there. He was with Neytiri. After finding out a little about him Mo'at decided he should learn the ways of our kind and that Neytiri has the responsibility of showing him. He was sure to be in for a world of awakening tomorrow.

XXOoOoOXx

"_Come, come. Run faster." I said running in a full sprint, smiling brightly. _

"_Wait, you're running too fast!" Norm was running behind me._

_He was dressed in our native clothing, his hair braided with beads and feathers adorned throughout it._

"_You must run faster to become stronger. To become a warrior you must be fast, strong, and pure." I smiled warmly at him._

_I stopped so he could catch his breath. _

"_Warrior training is harder than it looks." Norm said breathing heavily._

_I put my hand to his chest. "Maybe… But you have strong heart. Strong will. And after you have become a warrior, you should have no troubles." I say with a sad smile. "…Like finding a woman." I take my hand away._

"_Your right. I think there's this one girl that would suit me just fine." He said smiling wide._

"_Oh. I see. So you've already chosen. Well you- " I'm cut off by Norm's lips on mine. He breaks away and looks directly into my eyes and into my soul._

"_I have chosen. And it's you, Neytikai." He says pulling me closer._

xXOoOoXx

I awake the next morning with last night's dream still in my mind.

"How could that ever work." I say to no one in particular. I sighed my mouth twitching a little at the possibility of him becoming one of the People.

I would watch the humiliating training of 'marine', but after some thought I decided to venture back into the forest. Today was different from previous days. I had a strange feeling come over me. I felt like smiling all the time, like I could run for miles. I felt like yelling so loud that my voice would claim this land as my own.

I ran branch by branch, until I came upon something interesting.

"Alright kiddies, be careful where you step and don't touch anything. You never know what might eat you in these woods." It was Grace again. She had brought more people along with her.

"Now most of you in the group have been through the rookie training, so help anyone that needs help. People with equipment follow me." Grace said as they set up a small camp. Just then I spotted the one who invaded my dreams last night.

I jumped down from my hiding spot and was quickly noticed.

"Uhh… Ahh … Doc!" One of the aliens pointed at me and soon everyone was surrounding me.

"Relax, 'ya big babies. This is Neytikai. She's one of the natives, don't worry." Grace walked over to me.

"I see you." She said in Na'vi.

I smiled a toothy grin. "I see you, Grace." I looked around at the unfamiliar faces examining me. I looked around and spotted Norm in the back.

"CHEEK! ~" I sang as I ran over to him.

I brushed my cheek against his in a friendly manner. He blushed as everyone stared at us. "Uhh hey, Neytikai." He said smiling at me.

"How is cheek?" I asked touching his face. The wound was already improving.

"Better." He said smiling shyly.

"Alright everyone back to work." She shooed everyone away. "You know Norm, Neytikai?" Grace asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I make him better." I said once more touching the scabbing wound.

"I see. Well what's with this cheek thing?" She asked smiling, amusement obviously crossing her features.

"I had a run-in with her yesterday. She scared me and I cut my cheek." He said looking at the ground.

Grace laughed. "You have to be careful with Neytikai. She likes to surprise people."

"Uhh y-yeah." He said still looking at the ground.

"Well I've got work to do. You're welcome to stay Neytikai." She said in Na'vi.

"So what you do?" I asked looking at the weird looking technology around us.

"Uhh I'm working on some samples we got yesterday…" He kept blabbering on and on all the while looking at the ground.

I lowered my head and turned upside down so I could see his face. "What is on ground?" I asked looking down. It seemed to be very interesting.

"Oh nothing…." He started scratching around the gash on his cheek.

"No do not touch. You make worse." I said pulling his hand away. "Here." I gently ran my fingers over the scabbing wound, with a soothing touch. I smiled sweetly at him and kissed the wound. I looked back up to see amber eyes staring back at me.

"People are starting to stare, Neytikai…" Norm said in a whisper.

Ignoring his embarrassment, I pulled on his hand. "Come, come. I want to show something." I said tugging him.

"Really it's okay. I have work to do and…" He said resisting.

"Just go, Norm. I don't see you being a lady's man. So why don't you take the chance and run away with the girl?" Grace laughed while looking into her microscope.

He blushed at this. "I guess I could…" He said hesitantly.

"Come." I said laughing a little while tugging on his arm once more.

He finally gave in and followed me.

We came into a clearing with flowers and multi colored plants. I pushed Norm on a rock and skipped happily to a nearby bush and started to pick the flowers that grew there. I returned to Norm with a smile still plastered on my face. I sat in front of him and began to weave the medium-sized flowers together.

"How bad does hurt, now?" I asked pointing to my own cheek.

"Not so bad as it did yesterday." He said placing his hand on the gash.

"Good. My kiss worked?" I asked smiling wide.

He blushed. "Uhh yeah it did actually."

He opened his eyes slowly. "Thanks again…" He said smiling. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. I dropped my creation I was working on and grabbed his arm and took his hand in mine. I was intrigued on how it looked.

"You have extra finger." I said placing my hand against his.

"Well I wasn't made like you." Norm said more to himself than to me.

I was mesmerized. I've never been so close to an alien like this outside of battle.

"You are very different." I said looking at his golden eyes.

He stood up and sat on the ground next to me. "We're not that different. We both have arms and legs." He said.

"And hands." I said taking his again. "Feet too." I smiled looking at my feet.

"We both have amber eyes and black hair." He said laughing.

I looked at him for a moment. I took my hand away from his and placed it on his chest. "And heart…" I said taking his hand and placing it on my own.

His face fell for a moment, blushing, but quickly smiled. "Yeah and a heart."

I took my hand away, picking up my weaving once more. My attention span was decreasing by the minute, though. He watched as my small fingers looped the flowers together.

"You're an amazing weaver." He said in Na'vi.

I looked at his calm facial features as he watched. He wasn't toned so much in the face as other Na'vi men, but I didn't mind. I think he's rather handsome. I looked down to his clothing, which was very strange to say the least. I then looked down at my very exposed self and then back to his hidden self. I only wore my traditional necklace that covered my upper body and my loincloth that covered my lower half, while he wore much more cloth than I did. I wonder if he ever gets hot with all that on.

The clearing of someone's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Norm's amber eyes focusing on a nearby tree. I laughed inwardly. He was being self-conscious about me looking at him. These aliens were very modest. Right before I was about to get back to my weaving I caught a glimpse of something shining. I looked over to Norm and looked at the shining plates that were hanging around his neck. I reached for them and to my surprise when I moved them, the light got brighter.

"What do you call this?" I asked in Na'vi.

"Oh theses are my identification tags." He said looking down.

"Strange. You need to wear this so you know who you are?" I asked in Na'vi.

He laughed at this. "It's so other people know who I am." He said embarrassment fading.

"May I see them?" I asked in Na'vi.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said as he took them off his neck and handed them to me.

"They shine." I said smiling. I placed them around my neck, just like they were previously on Norm's. They were cold on my chest and made goose bumps on my arms.

Norm gave a small chuckle. "You really like them don't you?" He said sitting back against the rock.

"Very much." I said clenching them in my hand.

I looked at the indention on the plates. "What is this a symbol of?" I asked looking at the weird symbols.

"Oh that's my name." He said nodding his head.

"Name?" I looked at the plates curiously. I smiled knowing I had something that was close to the alien.

I picked up my flowers and put the final touches on my creation.

"You know, I've never been this close with a Native. Especially with a… female." He said turning his head, trying to hide the ever so present blush on his face.

"Then… you are scared…of me?" I asked looking at him worriedly.

"No! Not at all… It's just nice to know that the Natives are so… wonderful." He said smiling to himself.

My tail swished happily behind me at his answer. "You are very kind, my cheek." I said looking up at him.

He chuckled lightly. "Is that my nickname now?" He asked in Na'vi.

"Yes." I said lacing the last flower together with the others.

Just then movement in the bushes alarmed me. I grabbed my bow and hissed in that direction.

"Whoa, hey it's just me, Neytikai." Grace said putting her hands up as she walked from the bushes.

I lowered my bow and placed it at my back.

"I came to get Norm. We have to head back now." She said in Na'vi.

I looked up at Norm and then back to the floor and saw my hard work just lying there. I bent down and grabbed it.

"For you, my cheek." I said placing the flower bracelet in his hands.

"Thanks. It means a lot to mean." He said smiling at me.

"You come back tomorrow?" I asked searching for the answer in his amber eyes.

He looked at Grace and she nodded. He looked at me and placed the bracelet around his wrist.

"Promise." He said bringing his fingers to his forehead in a respectful gesture. He started to walk away with Grace when I noticed I still had his identification tags.

"My cheek! Your tags!" I yelled.

"Keep 'um!" He yelled back.

I smiled and brushed my fingers over the smooth surface. "Goodbye, my cheek." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

xXOoOoXx

"So… getting friendly with the Natives, Norm?" Grace asked with an amused grin.

I blushed. "She's a sweet person." I said looking down at the ring of flowers around my wrist.

When we got back to Hell's Gate, it was pretty late. But I had no choice but to video log about the exciting day I had. I walked into the main bio lab and saw Jake had already started his. It seemed like he was going to be awhile so I sat down at one of the research tables.

There was a tablet sitting there. Just then an idea popped into my mind. Our Avatars can record video and take pictures of our actions while driving them. I turned on the tablet and logged into my account. And there it was, the memories flooding back from early today. I watched the video while I waited for Jake to finish his video log.

I watched it up till the part where she placed my I.D. tags around her neck. I paused the link. I had paused it where she was holding her knees to her chest and smiling wide, showing her canines. The smile she wore in that picture was nothing anyone could describe. Her hair was beautiful, all her hair was braided into individual strands with four beads on each strand. The way she looked with **my **I.D. tags around her neck, contrasting with the bold yellow color of her necklace, was something only I could treasure.

"Spying on the Natives now?" came the deep voice of Jake.

I spun around and quickly turned the tablet off. "Uhh no… not really." I said rubbing my hand through my hair.

"Come on, who is she?" Jake asked leaning on his knees. "You don't just look at anyone with dreamy eyes like that." Jake laughed.

"Her name's Neytikai. I met her two days ago." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I've heard about her from Neytiri. They seem to be close." He said thinking. "Neytiri says she's a troublemaker. She often leaves Hometree randomly and without telling anyone. Yet she's a very good hunter and tracker." Jake said smiling at how well he remembered the information he had learned from Neytiri.

"Yeah and did she tell you she liked to sneak up on people. I've suffered the consequences." I said rubbing my cheek, remembering the wound on my Avatar body.

"Wait a minute…" Jake suddenly had a sly smile cross his face.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of 'cheek', would you?" Jake grinned.

My whole face went red. Jake let out a howling laugh.

"She talked about you all during dinner." Jake said wiping a tear away from his eye. "She seems to be very fond of you." Jake put his hand to my shoulder. "Well I've got some sleep to catch up on. See you in the morning, Norm." Jake said as he wheeled himself out of the bio lab.

I was still shocked by what Jake had said. I know he was only joking around, but she actually talk about me. I came out of my daze and went to the forgotten video log. I punched in the numbers and waited for the camera to pop up.

I looked to my right, where the tablet sat. I grabbed it and turned it on. Neytikai's face shone bright and happily in front of once again. I looked back to the monitor and noticed the camera was up. I pressed the record button and started talking.

Video Log : 57

**Time: 23:13**

**Name: Spellman, Norm**

"_Well it's only my third day on Pandora. We got some interesting samples from various insects today, but I wasn't really apart of the sample gathering today. I was going to include this in my video log yesterday, but I thought it would be too much… well it's this native. Well not just any native. I met her yesterday while we were trying to find Jake. She scared the living daylights out of me, to say the least. And that explains the gash on my Avatar's cheek. _

Umm… yeah I guess she felt sorry, it was kind of her fault I got scratched up in the first place, but she helped to make a healing seal with the nearby herbs. Today was even better… uh maybe that's too much, he. We were setting up our temporary camp when she came out of nowhere scaring the other Avatar drivers. Yeah… and she calls me cheek now. It's kind of annoying, mostly due to the stares and silent laughs I get, but I don't mind so much. Grace aloud me to explore with her today. It was quite interesting getting to know a native so personally. They're just as curious about us as we are about them.

_Haha… the one thing that really struck my heart today was when she put my I.D. tags around her neck. She looked so innocent smiling up at me. I felt like she was mine in a way. Like those tags symbolized her as mine… aww now I'm comparing her to a dog. Huh… geez. Anyway, I thought it only fair she keeps them since she made a flower bracelet. So yeah… Well I have much to learn about the natives and Pandora, but now I need some sleep. Good night."_

I logged out of the video log and headed toward my room. It was going to be another long day tomorrow.

The next morning, I couldn't help notice I woke up a little earlier than usual. Well when you're up, you're up. I walked into the cafeteria in search of food. I saw Grace eating by herself while looking at something. Probably sample data, no doubt. After I had my food I walked over to sit with her to see if she wanted company.

I sat down, which in return startled her. She quickly closed the binder she had been looking at, but not until I saw a glimpse of the photos she had been staring at. It killed Grace to be away from the Na'vi children. She loved them as if they were her own children.

"I'm sorry, if you want some privacy…" I said getting up to leave.

"No, it's alright." She took a deep sigh and turned her face back toward me. "I heard you last night… In the bio lab." She said smiling an understanding smile.

"Oh? How much did you hear?" I asked looking down at the oatmeal that sat in front of me.

"You really like her, don't you?" Grace looked at me with a small smile.

"It's only been two days. Plus I'm sure she doesn't care about me." I said taking a bite of my breakfast.

"You know the contract you signed, when you signed up for the Avatar program? Do you remember the clause that states: Whatever data you collect from your Avatar is open to the researchers here, right?" She asked a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked thinking nothing of it.

"I took a look at what you two kiddies did yesterday, after you went to your quarters." She said smiling.

The oatmeal that I was currently chewing suddenly flew out of my mouth across the table. "You did what?" I asked horrified.

"Relax, who am I going to tell about you secret love affair with a Na'vi?" She asked with that face of sarcasm.

"Uh everyone." I said looking dead serious.

"Don't worry. In time it will immerge on it's own." She stood up taking the binder with her. "Hurry up and finish, we have a long day ahead of us, today." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I finished eating and headed for the link room.

"Morning Max." I waved to the doctor as he watched as Grace linked.

"Morning. Are you about to link?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said already jumping in the machine.

My Avatar 'awoke' in the Avatar bunker where I had left it.

"I guess it's just you and me today, kid." Grace said unlocking the gates. "Get dressed and meet me outside.

I put on my normal gear, a plain t-shirt, vest, and khakis.

I walked outside to Grace picking two Na'vi fruit.

"Alright eat up so we can get to the chopper." She said walking toward the plane warehouse.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Hometree." She said grinning.

"You mean… they're letting us go back?" I asked surprised.

"Marine's got a knack for socializing." She said her smile trembling a little. She was lost in thought for a moment, then came back. "Well come on then. Let's get going." She said practically running to the warehouse.

When we arrived at Hometree, the Na'vi children welcomed Grace eagerly. I stood to the side, being a stranger I didn't want to impose. Many other people welcomed Grace back and many people eyed me.

"Grace. We have missed you." Mo'at walked up to Grace.

"I see you, Great Mother." Grace said pressing her finger to her forehead in respect.

"Who is this?" She asked looking at me.

"This is, Norm Spellman. He's a friend." Grace said.

I bowed and pressed my fingers to my forehead in respect.

"Welcome, Normanspellan. I hope you enjoy it here." She said walking away.

Everyone eventually went back to his or her normal duties. Hometree was so different from the inside. It seemed even larger.

"Norm, come to the schoolhouse with me, if you will." She said taking the hand of one of the Na'vi children.

"Alright." I said. I turned around a little too fast. Only being in this body for four days, I wasn't used to it quite yet. I could feel my tail whack someone. I immediately turned around to apologize, but a tail intertwining with mine stopped me. I looked down to see who had captured me.

"Hello, my cheek." Neytikai said with a smile, her braids falling on her shoulders as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, it's you Neytikai." I said blushing at the contact of our tails.

"You are very careless with your tail." She said in Na'vi.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." I said apologizing.

"No need." She said looking at my hand. "You still wear my gift." She said smiling.

"And you still have mine." I said looking at the I.D. tags dangling from her neck.

"Yes. They bring calm to me." She said holding them. "I feel protected." She says blinking innocently.

"Norm are you coming, I could use your help-" Grace stopped when she saw us. She smiled and paid her respects to Neytikai.

"Grace!" She said releasing her grip on my tail. Somehow I felt sad at the lose of contact.

"You have returned!" She said hugging her. Grace laughed and hugged her back. Neytikai apparently had much respect for her.

"I am glad you returned." Neytikai said. Grace smiled.

"Are you two going on another adventure today?" Grace asked.

"My Cheek? Will you?" Neytikai looked at my with loving eyes. Maybe Grace was right… I've known this Na'vi woman for two and a half days… and I already have a crush on her.

"Are you sure you don't need help here?" I asked making sure Grace really didn't needed me today. Because, of course, my intentions of coming to Pandora were not to find a girlfriend, but to actually learn about the Na'vi people. Which I guess spending time with Neytikai counts.

"No, I'm fine. You two have fun. Oh just have Norm back by sunset." She said in Na'vi.

And with that Neytikai took my hand and was leading me down the trunk of Hometree.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the sweet comments I got. I really like this story and I'm glad others like it too. I really think Norm needs more love. So yeah... sorry if this chapter's short. I'll make up for it in the next one. :) Enjoy.

xXOoOoXx

It had been three weeks since I had first met Neytikai. Everyday I spent with her makes me feel so wanted. Being a so-called bio nerd, no one, especially a woman has ever made me feel the way I do. I can't help but smile every time I think about her. She's so playful and silly, but she's so mature and dignified at the same time.

I round the corner into the bio lab, sitting down at the table. I had actually found some time to gather and examine samples, but I would either have to do it late at night or early the next morning. I laughed inwardly. I was actually skipping work just so I could fall in love with a Na'vi woman. I look over at Jake's link progress. Hey, it's not like Jake's not doing the same thing.

After a couple of hours of testing plant samples, I linked up and found myself walking into the forest by myself. In the past couple of days, I've gone alone. Which at first I didn't, because let's face it, being an out of shape guy in a not-so-strong avatar body was no way to fight off predators. But I noticed a couple of days ago that every time I would meet Neytikai, we would meet a little closer to Hell's Gate each visit. Either she was very curious about Hell's Gate or she couldn't wait to see me. Probably both, but I really hope it was more the latter.

I sat down for a moment to catch my breath and decided now would be a good time to get some samples. I took out a test tube and decided to take a dirt sample for my Pandora season's research.

When I bent back up and put the cap on the test tube, I could have sworn I heard something. I looked around to see if I could see any movement. I quickly took out my knife just to be safe. Just then I heard laughter. I immediately calmed. I placed my knife back into my bag.

"Neytikai, I know you're there. You can come out." I said standing up. Nothing happened. I called out again and still nothing.

"Alright, if you don't come out, I'm just going to leave." I said smiling. Surely at that threat she would come out. But still nothing. I also noticed her laughing had stopped. I began to worry.

"Maybe she left." I said thinking out loud.

"Ha!" I was attacked from above and was easily pinned to the earthy ground.

"There you are." I said breathlessly, my eyes wide. She stared at me with a predatory gaze.

"Neytikai?" I asked a little scared. She pressed her nose to mine smiling wide.

"You are easy prey, my Cheek." She said brushing her nose against mine affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though I think anyone's easy prey against you." I said lying my head back. She laid down on top of me, holding herself up with her elbows to look at me. Her tail swished back and forth in a playful motion.

"What?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing. I was thinking about your face when I captured you." She said grinning.

"Oh. Well hope you took some photos." I said sarcastically. I laid there and looked up the sky feeling calm. Then Neytikai decided to get up and jump into the overhead tree.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

She laughed and jumped to the next tree branch. "Catch me." She said looking over her shoulder. And with that she was gone. I really hate this game. I don't hate the game itself, but Neytikai is too fast of a runner to be able to catch. I haven't once won a game of catch with her.

I started running with my backpack strapped tightly around me. I would have left the heavy thing, but in case I needed anything, I had to bring it. I caught a glimpse of her as she stopped to catch her breath, but as soon as I caught up she took off again.

"This is torture." I said panting heavily, leaning against a tree. Times like these were the times I really hated this game. I had lost total direction. Now I had no way of which way I came or which way Neytikai went. I sat down, thinking she would have to come and get me eventually, which is how this game usually ends. I leaned against the tree I was sitting against and tried desperately to catch my breath. I could hear Neytikai hooting a couple yards away. A mumbled a quiet 'finally' as she approached. I could hear her in the tree I was currently against. Just then something fell in my lap taking the just recent breath that had returned, right back out again.

Neytikai laughed. She was laughing like a maniac. I thought about it for a moment and I got an idea. While she was still laughing, I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Got you!" I shouted smiling. Finally, I had out-thought the clever Na'vi woman.

She tried to struggle out of my grasp with a playful pout. "Not fair!" She said looking up at me.

My breath hitched in my throat. The way she looked pouting up at me was something that would stop any man in his tracks.

Just then I could hear someone clear their throat. I looked to my right to see one of the Avatar drivers.

"Um…Grace said she could use your help in the lab. She said she might have found a new plant species." He said obviously trying to hide a grin.

I blushed looking at our position. "Uh…Alright, I'll be there shortly." I said. He then turned to leave.

"You are leaving?" Neytikai asked snuggling into my chest. I frowned a little. I really didn't want to go, but I knew if I didn't do my job, I would have no choice but to be forced out of the Avatar program.

"Yeah… I'll be back tomorrow though." I said playing with her small strands of braids unconsciously. I started to get up, forcing her in the process. I looked down at her with a forced smile. I **really** did not want to leave. I moved my hand over my heart in a respectful gesture. I turned around and started walking toward the direction the Avatar driver had came.

"My Cheek?" I heard her ask.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at her. I smiled inwardly seeing my I.D. tags still hung around her neck

"I see you, my Norm." At this my eyes widened. Did she just say what I think she said.

"What did you say?" I asked making sure I actually heard right.

She laughed quietly. "I see you… my Norm." She said walking over to me. This was something only Na'vi people said to people that they respected, trusted, or even…loved. I looked into her amber eyes. It was all there. Every emotion I felt when she had said those words was reflected back to me in her eyes.

"I-I… I don't know what to say." I said really not knowing.

"You do not feel the same?" She asked placing a hand over my heart. I knew my heart was racing and so did she.

"I understand if you do not accept." She said taking her hand away. I quickly grabbed it. She looked at me wide eyed, searching for an answer at to why I pulled her back.

"My Norm…" she quietly said her mouth open in shock.

I didn't know what to do. I really did have feelings for her. Now that she actually voiced hers to me, I froze up. I just didn't want to loose her. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I did the one thing I could do without choking on my own words. I pulled on her arm and kissed her awkwardly and rough on the mouth. I felt her jump at this. I knew I had blown it when she wasn't kissing back. I had down it… now she would run back to Hometree and tell everyone how I was the biggest moron on Pandora. I was about to pull away when I finally felt pressure in return. I opened my eyes to see her bright ones staring back. She smiled into the kiss. I broke away for air and stood there dumbfounded.

"You are terrible kisser." I heard her say with a laugh. I blushed. Nice to know. She stepped closer, her chest touching mine.

"Let me show you how." She said in Na'vi. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and turned her head a little to the right. Her lips touched mine in a much lighter touch than what I had done previously. My eyes closed at the feeling. Oh yeah… this was much better.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm only going to update on weekdays so I can rest my brain on the weekends. If I constantly update I'm going to get writers block if I just rush into this story. But I really like this story so I'm not going to do that. Umm for this chapter I like it, but I felt it could have been better... I hate to say it, but my nightmare may be coming true... stupid writer's block... Anyway besides that THANKIES! for the comments. Seriously I'm getting a cavity from all the sweetness :) Hope you guys like it.

xXOoOoXx

I casually flew against the gentle breeze on my purple-skinned ikran, thinking about my last visit with Norm a little while ago. I had just confessed, and showed, my love and trust for him and he had returned those feelings in the most surprising way. I raised my hands over my head, trusting my ikran to steady us both, and smiled brightly. I knew Eywa must have been smiling down at me right then. She had seen this coming after all. I can't help but think what Norm must be feeling like. I look down at his shining plates against my chest.

"So this is what love feels like, huh?" I asked myself. My ikran cried back to me. "Oh, hush." I say patting her neck. I just can't shake the urge to go back. I want to see him again. When two people are in love, it's hard to separate the two. That's what Neytiri said anyway… I think she was talking more about herself and her newly found love interest, but still. I just had to go back. My heart just can't be bottled up anymore. I gently glided my ikran to make a u-turn, heading back toward Norm's direction. I let out a battle cry as my ikran picked up speed.

I stopped right on the borders of the forest and the alien camp. I had to make sure my ikran wasn't noticed first of all, and second I was kind of nervous being in an alien filled reserve.

"Stay here, Tsy'ney." I say patting my ikran. My heart felt like it was about to burst. I was mentally fighting a battle with myself. Should I do this? What if they capture me and do some kind of experiments on me for their alien research. Though, in the back of my mind I knew Norm wouldn't let that happen, nor would Grace. I was just about to take my first step out of the forest when something gave me a hard push, making me fall flat on my face. I looked up from my now laying position on the ground.

"Tsy'ney!" I yelled, shocked. She looked at me and called out with a happy snort. "Very funny." I say picking myself up. I looked around at everyone; thank goodness no one had spotted me. I could feel my ikran pushing me to go on.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I pushed her back into the trees and started toward the strange camp. I was trying hard not to be noticed until I found Norm. I perched myself up on a tower, where I could see everyone. I couldn't spot Norm anywhere. I did however spot Grace. I climbed down and headed toward her direction. I rounded the corner of some sort of building and wound up running headfirst into her.

"Neytikai?" She asked looking surprised. "I'm surprised you're here. No other Na'vi have ever come here." She said looking curious.

"I came to speak with Norm." I say playing with the metal plates hanging around my neck.

"Ah, I see. Well he's already-" She stopped and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"He's already what?" I asked. Was there something I was missing?

"Umm, Neytikai… you know the tales about us dreamwalkers right?" She asked sitting against the building. She patted the ground next to her, asking me to sit with her. I sat and looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, what about them?" I asked.

"You know how we're able to be Na'vi like you and we have all physical and mental attributes like you do, but we also have our… human bodies." She said easing up on the term.

"Human…" I asked. Does that mean she's like the rest of the sky people, but she doesn't look like them.

"Yes, our Na'vi bodies allow us to learn and live like you do, but at the end of the day… we have a different body… our true body." She said trying hard not to scare me off. I'm so confused. I thought they were just like us. They were supposed to be our friends. I started to get up. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Neytikai, please. I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you had a right to know who we truly are." She said taking my arm.

I thought about what to say to this, but only one thing crossed my mind.

"Does this mean Norm is not Na'vi?" I asked tears starting to pool in my eyes. She only nodded with a sad expression. The truth was hard to swallow, along with my tears. I didn't know what to do. My feet tell me to run far away from this place and never come back, but my heart says stay everything will work itself out. What do I do?

"Neytikai… please. We are no different from you. We may look different on the outside sometimes, but that doesn't change who we are on the inside. I know about your feelings for Norm. So if your planning on confronting him about this, that's perfectly fine, but don't judge someone from the outside. I know how you feel about him." She said smiling a small smile. I looked at her as understanding took over me. My people judge their kind on other people's actions. Grace has always been there for me since the very beginning and here I am about to run away from a true, kind-hearted friend and another trusted, clumsy love.

"You are right." I say placing my hand on her shoulder. "You are my sister, and that will never change." I say hugging her.

"I know you too well for you to just walk away from something." She said smiling back at me. I smiled back.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Grace on all kinds of alien terminology. Before I knew it, it was beginning to get dark.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Grace said looking up at the orange sky. I knew I wouldn't be able to venture home when it became dark. It was hard enough to look out for predators during the day; there was no chance to survive at night.

"Do you mind if I stay here. Just for the night?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course you can!" Grace said understanding my reason. "You can sleep in the Avatar bunk." She said showing me inside the building we had been leaning against.

We walked inside to see the others had already fallen asleep here. Or whatever the aliens call it. They somehow travel to a different body after the fall asleep... or something.

"Here you can have this bunk." Grace said moving some boxes off an empty bed. I smiled as thanks.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I say lying down. She walked over to her bunk and sat down, taking off her shoes.

"It's no problem…" She smiled looking down. " Oh and Norm's avatar is sleeping right over there." She said pointing to the person sleeping across from me. I sat up to look and sure enough it was him. I smiled seeing his face again.

"Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Neytikai." She said as she 'fell asleep'

I lye awake for quite a while, thoughts running through my mind.

"I wonder what Norm looks like in his alien form." I thought aloud. I sat up looking over at the 'sleeping' form of my Cheek. I couldn't help myself. I stood up and made my way over to his bunk. It's not like he'll know, right? I really hope not… that would be a little embarrassing. I climbed into the bunk, moving his arm so it rested above his head, and scooted into the bunk with him. I already felt better. The rock that I had weighing on my chest for the whole afternoon, was suddenly gone. I reached for his other arm and draped it across my waist. I sighed deeply and rested my head in the nook of his neck. I'll only stay here for a few minutes and then I'll go back to my own bunk. But before I knew it I was already asleep.

I awoke to the sound of the iron gate opening in the front of the building. That meant someone was coming in…

I bright light was shinning back and forth through the bunks. I sat up, my instincts taking control. My first thought was to protect my Norm's lifeless body. I perched up over Norm's body and hissed at the bright light. Whoever it was they had one of those masks on, I could hear the strange noise they make. The light kept getting closer and so my hisses got louder and more aggressive. Nothing.** Nothing** was going to harm my Norm, not if I was around. The light was close enough to strike, so I tried to lash out and the light turned the other direction.

"Neytikai?" The voice was familiar. The light shone just enough to show it was a human male. He tried to walk closer but I hissed at him. What did he want? And how did he know my name? He tried to calm me down, but it was all instinct in trying to protect the one I love. I immediately tackled him to the ground and hissed a warning.

"Whoa! Whoa! Neytikai!" He said almost yelling.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Neytikai, it's me. It's Norm." He said putting his hands up. My expression instantly changed. I eased up so I wasn't crushing him.

"My Cheek?" I asked looking at the rough features of this human. This is what my Cheek truly looks like?

"I had no idea you were here. I came to get the dirt samples I collected from today. I had left them in my backpack." He said pointing to the pack in the corner by his bunk. I looked at his face. It looked prickly and rough, nothing like the Norm I knew. His face was smooth and soft.

"You look different." I say curiously looking at him.

"Wish I could say the same." He laughed quietly. "So why are you here? Does anyone know you're here?" He asked sitting up. I sat down across from him.

"I was here looking for you, but then it got dark. Grace knows I'm here, but no one from Hometree knows I'm here, though. I didn't plan on staying so late." I said staring at him. He noticed and sighed loudly.

"I was going to tell you about this… About what we really are. But then you confessed your feelings and I just couldn't tell you after that. You know how much I care for you don't you?" He asked taking my hand. His hand was so much smaller compared to mine.

"I know you care, my Cheek." I say showing a warm smile. "But I do wonder how this would work now." I say closing my hand around his smaller one.

"That doesn't matter. I'm still the same me. I just don't have my handsome Na'vi looks." He laughs. I giggle at this, feeling a little better.

"See, nothing's changed. I'm still me and you're still you." He placed his hand over my heart. "We both still have a heart, remember?" He said sitting in my lap. Tears start to sting my eyes.

"We do." I said pulling his head to rest against my beating heart. No matter how bad some might see this as, my Norm has seen past it. He sees what's truly inside. He sees me. We sat there in silence for a while. I listened to the sounds of the mask he was wearing; it's rhythm lulling me to sleep.

"Neytikai?" Norm asked in a sleepy whisper.

"Hmm?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I see you." He said resting his forehead against me.

"I see you, my Cheek." I say letting a tear roll down my cheek. "I see you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's short but I wanted to finish this little bit so I can get on in the plot line of the movie. Trust me the best part is yet to come. I also felt bad about not uploading more so hears a little extra ;)

xXOoOoXx

The next morning I felt really drowsy and when I woke up I didn't really want to open my eyes because I know the awful sun wants to blind me first thing in the morning. I lay there listening to the native sounds of nature, snuggling to what the humans call a 'pillow'. My quiet time didn't last long, though. For some odd reason some people think it's a good idea to hoot and holler first thing in the morning. Honestly, the nerve of some people…

"Way 'ta go, Norm!" I heard a male yell.

"That's one way to win over the natives…" Someone else interjected.

Okay now I really know something's going on. Much to my dismay, I open my eyes to the blistering sun. When my eyes came back into focus, there were a quite a few people hovering over me.

"Come on guys give it a rest, you woke her up." I knew that voice. That pillow I had been snuggling up to happened to be Norm… and the hollering, that was the other aliens shouting insults towards Norm and I. I'm normally a sweet, gentle, kind-hearted Na'vi girl… but what I hate is to be surrounded by people I don't know while being teased!

I sat up with the angriest 'pissed off' face you have ever seen on a Na'vi woman. Everyone looked at me for a moment and backed up a few steps. I hissed and everyone scattered. After that, I had no other problems… I plopped back down onto the pillow and closed my eyes again, wincing at the slight pain at the dryness of my eyes the sun had caused.

I could hear Norm laugh quietly beside me. "You're not a morning person are you?" He brushed the hair from my face and tucked it gently behind my ear. I opened my eyes to slits so I could see his face. And it's just now that I realized he was still in his human body.

"You never went back inside last night?" I asked, talking into the pillow. So it came out more as a muffled sound.

"What?" Norm asked with a grin. "I didn't quite catch that." He started rubbing circles on my arm.

"You never went back inside." I said leaning up.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you by yourself after last night." He said looking over at his lifeless body.

"I would not care." I say leaning against his chest.

"Yeah I know, but I chose to stay. After all, how often does a archeologist get to spend a star-filled night with a beautiful Na'vi woman?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Not often?" I asked giggling a little.

"Yeah, you guessed right." He said sighing. "What I wouldn't give to wake up to you every morning…" He said in a hushed voice. I still heard, but didn't say anything. I just smiled. Suddenly I could hear people shouting and screaming. I sat up and looked through the small windows of the building and what I say was quite amusing.

"What's going on?" Norm asked looking worried.

"Come. I want you to meet someone." I said pulling him up.

I ran out into the yard to see that my ikran had caused quite the trouble last night. Two whole rows of Na'vi fruit trees had been scrapped of all of their fruit, there were multiple building damaged, and the ground had been torn up. I laughed seeing people trying to tame her.

"TSY'NEY!~" I hollered and she immediately flew over to me. She kind of scared Norm though. She was hiding behind me the whole time. "Good, tsy'ney…" I patted her snout and tightened her harness.

"Are you alright, my Cheek?" I asked looking behind me.

"Y-Yeah… I-I've never a-actually seen an I-Ikran before…" He said looking up at her.

"Do not look her in the eye. She will feel threatened and try to kill you." I say smiling petting her snout.

"Awesome… I'm cool with that…" He said looking at the ground.

"Hey! I just got a great idea. Since you've never seen an ikran before, that means you've never ridden one either. How does a nice lunch sound on the floating mountains sound?" I ask looking at the timid human.

He coughed a little and stood a little straighter. "S-Sounds like a great idea." He said still looking at the ground.

XXOoOoXx

After breakfast, we found out Grace, Norm, and 'marine' (which I now call Jakesulley… out of respect…) are actually making camp up on the floating mountains for a while, so it all worked out. Norm switched back into his Na'vi body for better a better flight pattern… or something.

"You ready?" I asked Norm, who was currently stuttering about the dangers of flying and how it's probably not a smart idea and to just take the flying machines the humans use.

"Aww don't be scared. Everyone has to have their first flight sometime or another." I say smiling.

"Alright, make sure you have Norm here back before dark. We have to get ready for the trip tomorrow." Grace said as she watched with amusement at Norm's timid self.

"Got it." I say smiling. I position my feet on the harness and connect my queue with Tsy'ney.

"You are sure you are okay to fly?" I asked looking at Norm. He had his eyes closed tightly, holding tightly to Tsy'ney's harness.

"Nope, I'm good…" He said.

"Alright, umm… you might want to hold onto me though… we don't want you falling off…" I said placing his arms around my waist.

"Tsy'ney, up!" I shout and we were off. The take-off wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He didn't scream half as much as I thought he would. Once we were in the air and glided gently over the clouds, he was **much **calmer.

"So how do you like view?" I asked seeing his face in awe. I laughed and made an ikran sound to make sure Tsy'ney was still in line with me.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." I heard Norm say behind me.

"Our Great Mother has outdone herself…" I say smiling up towards the sky.

"She has, but I wasn't talking about the scenery…" I looked back at him. He showed a warm smile and hugged me tighter around my waist.

"I think Eywa made you even prettier than the whole moon of Pandora." He said leaning his head on my shoulder. I only understood half of that, but I heard pretty so I'll take it as a complement.

When we arrived on one of the floating mountains, we sat down next to a waterfall.

"I know it isn't much, but at least it's something." Norm handed me a piece of fruit.

"It's perfect!" I shout, I plopped down on my back and stared up at the sky. I sighed, content. I heard Norm lay beside me.

"This was a great idea. I'm glad I actually made it up here." He said biting into his fruit.

"I'm glad I got to spend it with you, my Cheek." I held his hand for the rest of the afternoon.

xXOoOoXx

The days kept passing and passing, and every moment was like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. One day Norm and I decided to jump off one of the floating mountain's cliffs, and another day, Norm taught me how to play some human games, and every now and again we would meet late at night, when Norm was in his human body, and we would spend the whole night together staring at the lit up world.

As soon as I knew it… **3 months had passed**…


	7. Chapter 7

Norm finally figures out what he's fighting for. I really like this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. I'm not so good with emotional writing, but I tried. Thanks again for comments :) Enjoy

xXOoOoXx

I lay awake in my bed looking up at the metal ceiling. I had a lot on my mind. So much stuff in fact, that it probably shouldn't be held in this tiny shack I'm presently in. I never thought that when I would come to Pandora that my life would change. I'm not talking about how I met new people and gained new friendships, but I'm talking about changing as a person.

Where I come from all you hear people talking about is money, our economy, someone's missing, somebody got shot, someone was killed, and at the end of the day we give no thought to it. The Na'vi are so much more than that. They are all one person. They're all brothers and sisters, and they fight for one another. My eyes have opened, since I've been on Pandora.

I turned my head to see Grace and Trudy on the bunk beds next to me, and I knew Jake was below me. I've made friends that aren't worth separating for, but I can't call them friends because they're so much more. They're family to me.

I looked to the metal wall that was on the other side of me. I ran my hand over the photo that was taped there, a picture of Neytikai and me. I smiled tears starting to form. I also learned I'm a big sissy, too.

Neytikai had taught me how to be a proper man. I look back on the world I used to live in. Guys back home would take advantage of woman. They would beat and hit them. They would abuse them sexually as well. I brushed my hand across Neytikai's face. How could someone ever do that. My teeth clenched in anger. I never wanted to go back to Earth. I never wanted to go back to the endless world of mayhem…

I awoke the next morning to Grace and Jake arguing as usual. Jake was more in a hurry to link, and to see Neytiri, these days. I walked in and sat at the metal table. Grace turned of the link and Jake argued. I just laughed and started eating.

"It'll be alright. Eat." Grace said placing a plate of eggs and bacon on his lap. He's never eaten so fast before. He chugged down a cup of coffee and then he was off. I laughed a little more to myself. I knew how it felt when you have someone you never want to be apart from. It would take Neytikai a few hours to get here. Hometree was a ways from here. I settled on playing cards with Trudy while Grace linked with her Avatar.

I waited and waited but she never came. It was a lot later than she usually came. I was staring out the window. I sighed heavily. What if she was in danger or hurt? I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be here. Maybe she got stuck in traffic." I heard Trudy say. I smiled a bit.

"Maybe…" I was strange though. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging, but she's not one to stay away from me too long.

"Cheer up. At least you have someone to see." Trudy walked into the next room. I turned my attention back out the window.

Suddenly, something I feared wouldn't happen, came flying through the sky. "No. No this can't be happening." I stood up, looking at Jake's link. I heard the door burst open in the other room.

"No you can't interrupt a link in progress!" I tried to say as the general walked over to Jake's link. His underlings were holding me back. One of the other marines de-linked Grace from her link.

"You can't do that! It's dangerous!" I tried to get the message through his thick skull, but his pressed the emergency button anyway. Jake sat up panting.

"Are you out of your damn mind!" He yelled.

"You crossed the line." The general said as he punched Jake. They cuffed us and flew us back to Hell's Gate.

We were directed straight to the man responsible for all of this, the president of RDA. They showed a picture from one of the bulldozers cameras. It was Jake attacking the machine. I understood exactly what had happened to Jake. He had a breakthrough just like me. Grace tried to explain that the trees they were cutting down were nothing to mess with. They connect to all the trees on Pandora, which means it has more connections than the human brain. Still, it wasn't enough to open the eyes of the jerk.

We returned to the bio lab, none of us saying anything.

"Guys! Guys! Come on we have to go. They're going to hit Hometree." Trudy ran in. We all looked at one another and ran back to try to explain once more that Grace and Jake could get them to move. They gave them an hour. I just hope it'll be enough. Everyone eventually scattered into the main room to view what was going on. I walked slowly back to my quarters. Everything around me seemed to slow down all of a sudden. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. The darkness would help the headache I had. I sat down on my bed and placed my hands in my head. I wanted to help, I wanted to do something.

"I want to end this. I want to help!" I screamed, pulling at my hair. "but what can a lonely, pathetic man like me do." I whispered. Tears started to pool in my eyes as a flashback came suddenly.

Neytikai was laughing and smiling. We were on that picnic that happened a few months ago.

"So why would a beautiful Na'vi woman pick such a weak scaredy-cat like me? I know most Na'vi woman choose a mate for their strength. So why choose me of all people?" I asked.

She laughed. "So you already decided to choose me as your mate?" She asked with a smile. I blushed. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. She patted my arm.

"It is fine. It is true that most Na'vi woman like a strong mate so they can protect them and their children. That's the only reason they want a mate like that. Most Na'vi woman will not tell you, but they would like someone that will help her with chores and children. Someone not so selfish." She said drawing in the dirt.

"So what about you? What do you look for in a mate?" I asked being a little outspoken.

"_Me? I do not care for strength. I do not need someone to tell me I am weaker than them. I want someone who is kind-hearted and knows the ways of Eywa. I would rather have a clever and intelligent mate, than a mate with strength, who's dumb and moronic." She says looking up at the sky. "Eywa has already showed me the signs of who I should pick. I always listen to our Great Mother." She says looking back at me._

"_Oh I didn't realize you already had your hearts set on someone. I'm so sorry for..." Her holding my arm cut me off. _

"_Hush. My Cheek is clever and smart. You should have figured it out by now." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. "I would like to be your mate, when you become one of the People, Norm." She said._

_I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." I said placing my head on top of hers._

Tears streamed down my face as I thought about that day. I had so many people to protect and I wasn't going to give up now.

I stormed out of my room into the link room to check on Jake and Grace's links. Everyone was safe and unharmed. I looked up at the monitors, but there it was a different story. Fire covered the screens. No! This can't happen. I don't know what to do anymore! Help, somebody just help me. Tell me what to do. I sank to my knees, the world slowing down around me. There was only one thing to do.

_Eywa, please. Don't you see what's happening around us. We need your help and guidance. I don't know what to do anymore. Countless numbers of people are dying and we need you, Great Mother._

I was brought out of my pleading prayer by marines picking me up and trying to cuff me.

"No. You can't do this!" My emotions that I was trying to keep in suddenly found there way to my hand. I unconsciously punched the marine that was trying to de-link Jake.

The world stood still for a moment. So this is what happens when you put monsters on a precious paradise like this. Destruction. Pain. Sorrow. The bastards.

They threw us in a holding cell where we all just zoned out in our own wounded thoughts. I couldn't help but think about Neytikai and her family. Was she dead, alive, wounded? Hell I don't even know if I'm sane anymore. The one thing I want to know at the moment is if she's alright. I need to know. I didn't want to break the suffocating silence, but I had to ask.

"Jake…" I asked, my throat dry.

"What…" He asked not looking up.

"Did you happen to see Neytikai…" I asked. I knew tears would be running down my face right now, but I had cried them all out by now.

"No…" was all he said.

I knew asking would only bring me back to a dead end, but I had to try. I knew my mental health was about to die completely because I started to think about things I've never thought about. I started to think about how I would die, if I would be burned, and my ashes would be blown across space. I started thinking about Neytikai and becoming one of the People, I wondered if the training was worse than what Jake described, and would I ever be able to be one of the People after this. The one thing that told me I was loosing my mind is when I started thinking about is if Neytikai and I had a child together. If we did I would be the best father possible and I knew Neytikai would be the best mother in history of Na'vi mothers, but I knew I was loosing it if I thought that was possible. I'm a stupid human being, and she's a Na'vi. I would trade my life for the Na'vi's any day, though. I knew I was better than this. I sighed and tilted my head back.

I put those thoughts behind me and just thought if I did have a child and my wife by my side. I would teach my child to be a great hunter, not by strength, but with a smart mind. He would say I was the best father and he would take care of his mother just like I would. I would kiss Neytikai every waking moment and tell her I love her, until the words were imprinted on her heart. I would protect my family with my own life if the time came. I had a goal set in my heart at that moment, but I came back to reality and realized I'm still in this holding cell while a one-sided war was happening outside. Then I started thinking again… was Neytikai alright.


	8. Chapter 8

And so the war begins! Haha! Yeah thanks for the people who keep commenting. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. Seriously, everytime you guys say something I feel like I'm getting and oscar or something. Pff like that'll happen. Oh and this isn't the last chapter! I'm going to keep writing till I run out of ideas. Love all you guys! Mwah! :0)

xXOoOoXx

I didn't dare look back. I couldn't for fear I would loose it again. I have never screamed so loud in my life. I never had a reason to. Why was this happening? Why us? Why us! Tears rolled down my face and onto the face of the injured child in my arms. Why would someone fight defenseless woman and children? I didn't know the answer, and frankly I don't want an explanation. I know why they did it. They're evil monsters is what they are. I held on tighter to the sleeping child in my arms.

We were making our way to the one place we might be safe. The Tree of Souls. I know Eywa will restore balance. That is why I'm pushing these awful feelings aside. I have to be strong for Eywa and my people. Everyone gathered around the sacred tree and placed the injured at the base of the tree to be treated.

I made my way to a tree, far away from the crying and sorrowing people. The one person I need right now… has to be one of the enemy. Tears kept rolling down. I did not whimper, I simply shed tears for those who needed to be cried for. I know we'll get through this. Eywa, Great Mother, will restore everything. I couldn't help think about Norm. I've never needed his warm embrace so much than right now. I hugged my knees to my chest. Why would he do this? He knows how much the people mean to me. I know him. He wouldn't do this. So why, why would he go along with this. Jakesulley lied to all of us, and even Grace lied. All they wanted was to bring harm to us. I can't trust anyone anymore.

I looked at the I.D. tags around my neck. I yanked them off and, half-trying from exhaustion, threw them somewhere in front of me. Now I was crying for myself.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I choked out a sob. I asked the question to a person who never really thought of me as more than just a toy. I was just a game to him. Everything the humans do is just for their own enjoyment.

After I had cried out all my tears, I made my way back to the crowd and joined in the prayers and songs.

When we all thought that this couldn't get worse, a Toruk shows up. People started screaming, but I saw what was handling that Toruk. Jakesulley jumped off of the beasts back and made his way to Neytiri. They along with Tsy'tey talked amongst themselves.

It turns out something happened to Grace. Jake brought her to Mo'at so she could help her. Norm carried her second body while Jake carried her human one. Norm looked at me for a second before Mo'at started to speak. She said that everything she is must be brought into her second body. She must pass, for herself, in the eye of Eywa. I ran up behind Neytiri. Grace was so frail. I couldn't watch. I turned away, knowing she was too weak to go through such tiring work. It was a little later that she passed away.

After a little while Jakesulley started talking and Tsy'tey translated. He started talking about defending our land and taking revenge for the ones we lost. People started cheering and hollering, including me. He asked us to fly with him into this war. And I gladly accepted. All the warriors let out a battle cry and ran for their ikrans. I called for Tsy'ney and raced up the cliff I was at earlier. I picked up the shining plates that reflected the suns light and smiled.

"I will always fight to protect you, my Norm. Whether you're the enemy or not…" I kissed the tags and clipped them back around my neck. I called for Tsy'ney and we flew off following the Toruk Maktou.

We flew to both the horse clans and the ikran clans so that they could join in the fight. I was ready to beat the pain and suffering into someone who caused my people so much of it.

The night before the war day we decorated each other in war paint. In our culture we show our feelings on the inside by showing them on the outside. We placed brightly colored feathers and beads in our hair to represent anger. We smeared paint on our faces to represent our people's tears. We will show no mercy. The Sky People will regret the day they caused harm to us.

I was finishing braiding the last feather into a young Na'vi man's hair, when I heard a familiar voice.

"I think I should show my emotions on the battle field as well. They threatened to take away something very important to me. I have something to fight for as well." I turned around to look at Norm. In two seconds I was wrapped in his arms.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I say hugging tighter.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said. I could hear the tears in his voice. I pulled away from him to look at him in the eyes.

"Come. I want to paint you." I said, wiping away tears as I sat down in the soft grass. He sat down across from me. I took the yellow paint and drew from his eyes, down his cheek, and down his neck.

"For all the tears you cried for the Na'vi, your friends, and yourself." I said placing the bowl down. I picked up the black paint and drew claw-like marks horizontally on his cheeks. "For all the pain the Sky People have caused for the Na'vi, your friends, and yourself." I placed the bowl down and picked up the sea green color. I traced a pattern on his forehead. "For your courage. For your strength in here." I said placing a hand on his chest. The last color I chose was white. I dipped my whole hand in the paint. I placed a hand mark on his left cheek. "For protection. My love will guide you through tough choices and obstacles." I placed a kiss on the same cheek. "And that is so you shall never hurt, my Cheek." I reached down to the pile of feathers in front of me. "This is a gift." I said braiding the red feather in his hair. "This is a sign for love. So that people know that, you too have something to fight for." I smiled at him knowing he was feeling the same affection behind that fake body. I do not care if he should have two heads, Norm is mine. I love him with all my heart. I would die before someone hurt him.

xXOoOoXx

The next morning was the morning. The morning that the Sky People would never forget.

I left the ikran group so I could be on the front line with Norm. I patted my direhorse as I exhaled loudly.

"Nervous?" Norm asked.

"Yeah. I will be alright. As long as you're here." I squeezed his hand as we waited for Jake's signal to charge. Everyone was on edge this morning. Most of us have never had to fight in a full out war before.

Everyone stayed quiet until the clan leader from the direhorse clan shouted. It was a blur. I don't know if it was from anxiety, fear, or tears. I couldn't tell as I weaved through the trees. I said a silent prayer to Eywa right before the humans were in sight.

I drew back my bow, my mate's I.D. tags swinging proudly around my neck, and when I released, I could feel the force of my anger drive the arrow straight through one of the humans. The world seemed to slow as more and more people were shot to the ground. I focused on dodging and aiming. I let out a gut-wrenching scream as I released another arrow.

A while into the fight, our numbers started to lower. We had no choice but to retreat. I couldn't find Norm anywhere. I hollered for him as I ran the opposite direction as the fleeing clan members. People kept yelling at me to turn back. I know I should, but I'm not leaving him. I made a promise. We were severely outnumbered.

Suddenly I was being thrown forward. My horse had been shot down. I rolled hard onto the ground. I tried my hardest to find Norm without being caught. As soon as I turned around to look behind the tree I was hiding behind, people started shooting. I got one with my arrow, but there were ten others shooting at me and I was out of arrows. I managed to crawl to behind a different tree. I had to find Norm and get out of here.

I looked around and I finally found Norm. He was still shooting, trying to flee.

Right before I could call his name, he was shot down right in front of me.

"NORM!" I screamed in horror as I ran to him. I didn't care if I got shot anymore. Norm was hurt. I pulled him to behind a tree as I watched others being taken down.

"Norm… Norm! Norm please wake up!" I shook him crying so hard. "Please! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I screamed in realization that he was gone. He had been shot in the chest multiple times. I stood up, picking my bow up and picking abandoned arrows off the ground as ammo. I've never had a reason to fight so hard before.

"How dare you!" I was shooting arrow by arrow, yelling at the top of my lungs. I got shot in the arm and thrown backwards. I moved back in my hiding spot. This was it. It was over. I clenched my shoulder in pain. I had lost my reason to live so why was I fighting so hard? In the middle of all the destruction and seed of the Sacred Tree fell on top of Norm's lifeless body. Just then the ground began to shake. What I saw didn't surprise me. The thick-hide beasts stampeded across the forest floor taking all in their paths. I laid next to Norm's body knowing Eywa was watching over us.

I was feeling dizzy from loosing blood, but I still didn't care. I made a promise to never leave Norm. I'm sticking to that promise.

"I p-promise, I-I won't l-leave y-you." I say taking Norm's lifeless hand in mine.

"Neytikai! Are you alright! Hold on I have help on the way, just hold on-" That was the last thing I heard before I was covered in darkness. The last thing I saw was Norm in his human form.

xXOoOoXx

…

…

…

"Hey she's coming to, guys." I heard someone say.

"Wh-where am I." I asked squinting to the bright light shining in my eyes.

"Don't talk. You're in recovery at Hell's Gate with a lot of other injured people." The man said again. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the humans wearing those masks.

"Let's run some more tests. I'll check up on her stitches again." He said removing the cloth on my shoulder. I didn't protest. I just closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. As I was thinking about what happened I remembered Norm. I jumped straight up, immediately lying back down in pain.

"Don't move! You'll open up your stitches… actually you already did. Alright get me-" I cut him off. "Where's Norm? Is he okay? Is he alive? I want to see him." I started.

"Relax. If you keep opening these stitches, you're going to bleed to death." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Way to be gentle about it, Max." I instantly calmed hearing that voice.

"Sorry. Hey it's the truth. Tell your girlfriend to stay still." Max said crossing his arms.

"Norm, you are alright." I stroked his cheek, forgetting about the pain in my shoulder. He was in his human body and also wearing one of those masks.

"Yeah, but we need to get you feeling better. I need you to sit still." Norm said guiding me to lay back on the strange bed.

"Well getting the stitches in this time is going to be more difficult." Max said, looking at Norm.

"Why's that?" Norm asked rubbing my hand.

"Well she was out cold the first time, so she didn't feel any pain, but now." Max trailed off. "They don't make anesthesia's for Na'vi." Max said shrugging.

"It is fine. Just do it." I said. I'd rather go through temporary pain than die.

"Alright." Max grabbed some tools and looked at me before starting.

"Norm's not supposed to be in here, but I'll let him just this once." Max said smiling. Norm grabbed my hand as a reassuring gesture, but I saw it as a dangerous one.

"My Cheek, I do not wish to crush your hand." I said patting his hand. He nodded in understanding. Na'vi strength wasn't something to mess with. Norm placed his hand on my forehead as Max began the stitches. I think I may take back my previous statement, dying was sounding better by the second.

"Just a few more!" Max yelled. Norm was struggling trying to keep me still. Norm was trying so hard to keep me calm with reassuring, sweet words. After the last stitch was put in, Max leaned against the wall behind him.

"You have your work cut out for you, Norm." Max said panting. Norm just laughed.

"It's so worth it." Norm said panting.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER~~~ I feel so bad. I know a few people have been asking when I'll update. I'll try to update more frequently. I guess I'm going to keep going with this story. I can't seem to ignore Norm and Neytikai's relationship. So let me know what you guys think. ;)

xXOoOoXx

It was a couple of weeks after Neytikai's surgery that they actually started working on my avatar. They said the avatar wasn't completely dead. It had been **very **close though. It was shot in the chest three times, but all of the shots had missed the heart by mere millimeters. So they're opening it up to remove the bullets and make sure nothing else is damaged.

Neytikai has been the talk of the base. She's the only Na'vi the doctors took in. The others preferred the healing of Mo'at to our doctors. She's up and walking now and knows just about everyone in the base. Everyone that got to stay, anyway. The people who were responsible and apart of the bombings were sent back home, right where they belong. Jake got to choose who stayed and who went. His first real decision as the Na'vi's leader. Yeah, and he makes a great one at that.

I stood outside watching Neytikai do her therapy with Max. Her arm is almost new again, and it's only been a couple of weeks.

"Hey how's the therapy going?" I said as I walked up to the two.

"Pretty good. She's recovering fast." Max said.

"I feel fine. I do not think I need anymore help." Neytikai said bending her arm to move her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but you just had your stitches removed, so you need to take things a little slow." Max said lowering her arm. She hasn't been able to do the normal things she does everyday. She's been cooped up in the rehabilitation center for a few weeks now.

"Fine." She huffs walking off. I laughed and started to follow her. She was heading to the one place I would find her at most. I found her sitting in front of two makeshift graves for Grace and Trudy. She had so much respect for the both of them. I sat down next to her.

"You know, they would have been proud for what you did." I said looking at Grace's grave.

"For what? I did nothing." She said looking down.

"You stayed by my side during the war and had no plans on leaving me. That's noble if you ask me. You probably saved my Na'vi body from anymore harm than what it has now." I said placing my hand on her arm. She looked down at me and showed a small smile.

"But you were still hurt, my Cheek." She said playing with her hair.

"And so were you. Everyone was hurt, but you know what? I'm still here and so are you." I said getting up to hug her. I could hear her laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at her smiling face.

"You are smaller in this body." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're amused by it." I laughed and we began to make our way back to the base.

I've slept in the Avatar bunker for the past couple of weeks, to keep an eye on Neytikai. She hasn't complained, so.

We settle in for the night and I turn on my gas lamp.

"My Cheek?" I hear her ask.

"Hmm?" My eyes are half-lidded, trying to listen to her.

"Do you ever wish we could be… the same?" She asks fumbling with her four-fingered hands.

"Sometimes. I sometimes dream of you and me, with little ones running around. I've always wanted to be a devoted family man, but never met the right… hmm I guess I could say human." I laughed a little at the thought. I have really fallen for this girl and nothing could change that.

"You dream of family?" Her eyes widen with excitement. I laughed. "Then, you _must _become one of us!" She said sitting up.

"Well I'll make a deal. As soon as they're done working on my Na'vi body, we'll talk to Mo'at. We'll see if I can become one of the people just like Jake has." I smile at her. It's something that I've given much thought to.

"Oh, my Cheek this is wonderful!" She squeals. Her face drops suddenly.

"What? You were happy just a moment ago." I said. She looks at me with a face I can't read.

"If we are to be together, you must become a true warrior. You must prove to the people you are worthy of such." She says.

"I'm sure I can do that." I start to regret the words I chose as I remember the horrid training Jake went through. But then again, if I want to have a blessed life with Neytikai and our unborn children, I must.

I must have been thinking about it for a while. I turned my head to see Neytikai fast asleep. I smiled as I watched her.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_Papa!~ Papa!~" A child's laughter could be heard. I looked down to see a small Na'vi boy clinging to my leg._

"_Papa, are you taking me hunting today?" The boy asked in Na'vi. Just then, I girl I knew far too well approached. _

"_You promised Ney'kana you'd take him today." Neytikai said as the boy ran over to her. I didn't say anything, just smiled. I looked at Neytikai holding the boy._

"_What is it, my Cheek?" Neytikai approached me and kissed my cheek._

"_I want cheek!" The boy whined in his mother's arms. She set him down and smiled. She pressed her cheek to his and did the same with the other. It was like a form of greeting almost. Or more a sign of affection. _

"_You two better go. Supper will be waiting when you return." Neytikai said as Ney'kana took my hand._

I awoke in the middle of the night. I looked over to see Neytikai sleeping soundly. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. I was really going to do this. I'm going to become the perfect mate and father the People have ever seen.

"I promise, I will take care of you and Ney'kana." I whispered to the sleeping form of Neytikai. There's no turning back now.

For the rest of Neytikai's rehabilitation, I started training my human body and mind to get ready for what was to come. Though, I could only imagine.

A few days before Neytikai was released, my Avatar was given a clean bill of health. That means it's finally time.

Neytikai was waiting outside the base while I linked. They had to run a few tests before I was free to leave. After that I exited the base. I looked back at it and thought about how I would be leaving this place and everyone inside for the next couple of months.

"Come, my Cheek! We must not be late." Neytikai says while climbing atop her ikran.

"Alright I'm coming." I said climbing up behind her.

Today marks day one of my Na'vi training. I'm excited for what's to come. I'm excited to see Jake and Neytiri as well. But I'm mostly excited for the next couple of months I get to spent with Neytikai. I can see it already. I'll get frustrated and she'll reassure me I'll get it right the next time. She'll sing softly next to me as she teaches me to weave a ikran catcher. She'll cheer me on as I capture my ikran and become one of the People. Whatever happens she'll be right there, waiting to pick me up and push me in the right direction.

I'm looking forward to the future as one of the People.


End file.
